What happens in an empty library
by Phoenixe825
Summary: Studying for exams can be harsh....when left alone things can get even better


In the library of Reedington High Syaoran and Sakura had resumed their studying after their morning exam and finally devising a plan to get them through their gruelling exams that had started two days ago. Sakura had been spending every spare waking moment with Syaoran studying, it was necessary.

A few other girls walked past their table and tutted at how close the two friends were. Syaoran sighed, every girl who looked at him he had the least amount of interest in, he only had eyes for one girl. Things had started to change a few weeks ago between Sakura and Syaoran, he had started holding her hand and lacing their fingers when they walked through the hallways at school, whispering in her ear when he wanted to talk to her alone, giving her random shoulder massages when they studied in each others rooms alone, he even went as far as to threaten every boy who seemed to look at her.

Sakura went to get out of her seat to fetch a book from the history section of the library but as she rose from her seat Syaoran stopped her

"Il get it for you love" he said as he rose to his feet to match her

"What book do you need?" he asked

"I need the book on World History the advanced copy" she replied

Syaoran went to walk away but she stepped in his path as he did so and pulled him towards her and kissed him lightly on the lips

"Thanks" she said as she sat down quickly realising what she had done

Syaoran blushed and mumbled something she couldn't quite hear and rushed away quickly into the stacks.

Shortly after he returned to the table the two of them became a group as Tomoyo and Eriol came to sit with them at their table in a dark corner of the library. Tomoyo had been asking Sakura if anything was going on with Syaoran ever since she had turned up at Sakura's house and saw him giving her a shoulder rub through the window by accident a few days earlier, Sakura had always maintained that nothing was happening. In fact in both Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes the two only seemed to be moving backwards and it was something that had the couple thoroughly confounded.

A frustrated growl erupted from Eriol's throat as he sat down and buried his head in his arms ontop of his books

"Everything alright?" Syaoran asked his friend

Eriol sat up in his chair and threw his arm around the back of Tomoyo's when he saw her staring into his eyes with concern.

"Yeah i'm fine, just had a brutal chem exam" he replied giving them all a smile to show he was really alright

Tomoyo shifted in her seat closer to her boyfriend and they reopened their books to study for their next exam – English. Sakura and Syaoran didn't have an exam for another hour and a half.

After a while Tomoyo got up and made her way into the language section of the library not too far from where they were sitting. As she grabbed a book from the shelf she slowly tilted her head around the stack and watched Sakura and Syaoran study, their heads as close together as it was possible to be without kissing.

"When will he realise it? Sakura has told me she likes him why won't he realise it?"

She whispered to herself and started to make her way back to the group as the bell rang to signal the fact that their English exam was going to start in fifteen minutes.

"Well back to it we go" Eriol said as he grabbed his and Tomoyos books and waited as she put her book down onto the table, linked her arm with his and they left the library in the throng of students now rushing towards the exam hall.

Tomoyo nodded as the bell sounded once more to alert the students to the impending exam beginning in the next few minutes.

Sakura and Syaoran watched as the library emptied of all students and they were left alone.

"Why do you always insist that there is nothing between us other than friendship?"

Sakura put her pen down and looked at her friend feeling her heart flutter as his ice blue eyes captured her emerald green ones.

"What are you talking about?"

Syaoran shuffled closer to Sakura

"I know you have noticed how the dynamic between us has changed lately and yet you still deny it all to Tomoyo. Why do you say it, I know you feel something"

Sakura hung her head so her hair slightly covered her face as she felt it burn and she whispered in response her voice waivering slightly.

"Because there is nothing going on between us"

Syaoran glared at her in disbelief

"Oh so you kiss every bloke you know like that in thanks then"

Sakura blushed furiously looking down at her newly acquired book

"Just what are you getting at?"

Syaoran glared at her now, his heart beating fast as his anger matched his lust for her

"I'm not getting at a darn thing"

"It sure sounds like it!" she shot back

The two had risen once again and were now standing just slightly away from the table and had edged closer all the while they were arguing, their faces were so close and Sakura could feel his breath across her cheeks. Her heart beat madly against her chest and as they now stood in silence she could have sworn he could hear it

Backing her slowly up against the wall as he advanced towards her, Syaoran leaned forward and gripped Sakura's arms and pulled her to him roughly hearing a small squeak escape her as he captured her lips with his own. He crushed his lips against her's kissing her with all of the pent-up passion and longing that had been building inside of him for months now, his tongue begged for entrance as it glided across her bottom lip. Sakura granted him entrance as he gently grabbed her head in his hands, his mouth bruising hers as the kiss intensified, it seemed to her as though he couldn't kiss her enough and never wanted to let go.

Syaoran felt a moan catch in his throat, he so wanted her to know just how much he'd been wanting to do this since things had changed a few months back, he wanted her to know how he felt about her.

Sakura moaned as Syaoran tore his lips away from hers for just a second to allow them to catch their breaths before he continued to kiss her again and again with more passion every time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers with the soft hair at the base of his neck all the while pressing her body against his, moulding it into him as she returned his kisses with matching passion. Sakura felt the need for him to understand that she wanted him just as much as she felt he wanted her.

Syaoran deepened the kiss once more as Sakura's hands and fingers explored across his back and shoulders wanting him closer to her. Breaking apart for air once more Syaoran turned his attentions to her neck tracing its delicate lines and contours with the tip of his tongue while his fingers slowly lifted the hem of her shirt brushing against her baby soft skin.

Moving her loose tie aside he expertly undone the remaining buttons of the thin white blouse Sakura wore and slipped his hand into her red lacey bra. He stroked her warm flesh with his fingers, cupping one of her breasts in his hand before lowering his head and stroking her soft skin with the tip of his tongue.

He heard Sakura moan appreciatively as she felt his arousal begin to press into her right thigh that was now slightly exposed since her skirt had ridden up when she was moved against the wall. Syaoran whispered to her, his voice low and full of passion as his hands wandered down her yielding form and crept over her most intimate of places, she felt herself buck at his light touch.

"Sakura...I can't stand this anymore…this dance that we have where we forget the feelings that have grown between us...that kiss can't just be a one time thing…I want to be with you…I need to be with you…you're enough to push me over the edge into madness"

Sakura gently moaned again as she felt her own passion and arousal making her legs go weak at his words. Eagerly she reached out for his shirt and pulled his body back to hers crushing her lips once more to his own.

Syaoran felt her kissing him as though if she broke away she would be lost, like her life depended on it. He complied without a second thought and returned her kiss. He allowed his fingers to start to creep up under her skirt, up her legs all the while caressing her thighs. He felt all of his senses go on red alert and seemed to wait for her to tell him to stop, his heart skipped a beat as she did so.

Sakura tore her mouth away from his to catch her breath once more, placing her hands against his well toned chest she pushed Syaoran away from her, from his task of making her knees go weak.

Syaoran stumbled backwards and frowned down at his love, looking at her with eyes filled with worry and passion.

"Sakura..…?"

Sweetly she pushed her swollen lips against his and replied in a whisper.

"Not here"

That said she took his hand, glanced around and led him deeper into the stacks.


End file.
